


Heaven

by Aaronlisa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He recognizes the place and knows that he’s been here before but at the same time he’s not exactly sure where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LJ's mini_nanowrimo back in November 2010. It's set sometime after Season Six. Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and company.

He recognizes the place and knows that he’s been here before but at the same time he’s not exactly sure where he is. As he walks into the empty bar there’s a familiarity about the place, he can almost see the figures of the people that normally haunt the place. For a moment, Dean worries if he is a ghost. If he’s the haunt and everyone is seeing his incorporeal figure as he floats about. He shakes his head to clear it of the morbid thoughts as he feet carries him past the familiar mahogany bar. His fingers itch to trail upon the warm dark coloured wood. Dean can remember drinking plenty of whiskey at that bar. Yet at the same time, he can’t quite recall where he drank it. 

He pauses for a moment and he’s certain that he can hear someone laughing, it’s distant as if it’s a memory of a long time ago when he was happier and more carefree than he is now, than he will ever be again. Dean continues walking, uncertain of where he’s going but willing to follow his body’s lead since it seems to know where to go. He stops when he finds himself in front of a door. The door reminds him of Ellen’s old roadhouse and his throat clogs up with unshed tears. He turns for a moment and he stares at the bar and looks at it but it’s not Ellen’s, not even close. 

Dean turns back and traces the wood grain on the door before he knocks on it. It opens slowly and inside the room all of his friends are waiting there for him. And he realizes in that moment that he’s died again. This time, it’s not Hell that he’s been sent to but that other place. Yet it’s different than the Heaven he saw with Sammy, where he saw Ash and he wonders if that’s because this is what he wanted. He smiles as he steps into the room and takes the glass of whiskey from Jo. He slings his arm around her waist and doesn’t even worry about that other life that he’s left behind. 

((END))


End file.
